marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
More!
2018 December 15 1998 VHS # 2018 December 15 # 2018 December 16 # Ruby's Jewelry Box # Squeaky Boots # Wild Child Synopsis by KorraIsBack,Dave,ArthurComedyDW,& Onji_dreamlover Comments by aardvarky_tarrlok,TheArthurCircus, ,Majordomo_arthur,DetectiveSokka, & Bloomdream_girl. ---- The Read's are having cake. Arthur says that D.W.'s really fussy about things being fair. We see this; while the cake is being sliced by Mom, D.W. whips out a tape measure to ensure two pieces are the same width. Then once the two pieces are doled out onto plates, she carries them over to a set of scales and begins making the two slices balance by transfering icing using her fingers. Arthur recalls one time when she got "really crazy" with Emily. ...and here we go. D.W. is at Emily's. They walk past a number of Emily's toys, and D.W. points to them saying she has this one, and that one... They come to a castle shaped music box. When you turn the key, two unicorns on bicycles ride around and around, and it plays "Daisy, Daisy". D.W. is upset, as the one she has only plays "Mares Eat Oats"(or however you want to spell it.) Emily says she likes that song. D.W. thinks that she's one-upped Emily then. Emily asks if they can play now, and D.W. walks over to where she's kneeling, by a doll's house. Just then, Emily's French nanny comes in. She's brought in milk and cookies for them. Then she comments that the room is a mess. She picks up a hairbrush and says she'll clean it later. Then she comes over to where D.W. and Emily are seated, eating the milk and cookies, and starts brushing Emily's hair for her and singing "Frere Jacques" beautifully. D.W. gets a glum-tempered look on her face. I can't blame her. Getting your hair brushed in front of a guest is kind of gauche. :) That's worse even than Muffy. ---- ---- D.W.'s getting a ride home with Mom. Mom can see her in the rear-view mirror. D.W. looks cross. Mom asks if D.W.'s ok, but D.W. just "hmmphs" at her. Note Baby Kate's empty car seat, and the hideous boxy one that D.W.'s using this season. When D.W. gets home, she angrily calls for Nadine once she's in her room. Nadine materializes and D.W. has her start taking down notes of an idea she is having. D.W.'s idea is for her to have a French nanny of her own. Amongst the reasons for having one are "it's always good to learn foreign languages", which when it is read back to her by Nadine, D.W. gets a cockysmirk on her face and comments that her parents "will like that one". Another reason for getting a nanny is that "she is very dainty, and need someone to protect her from Arthur, when he becomes crazy and mean, which is often". D.W. figures her parents won't be able to argue with her. Nadine wishes her luck. There's no way this can't work. D.W. taps her glass of milk with a fork to get everyone's attention at dinner. Her milk looks like it's very viscous. It must be skim skim milk. Mom says that's very nice, and that she and Dad have an announcement too! Dad says that he thinks she's going to like it.' D.W.: Does it speak French?Mom doesn't listen to this, because she's started talking. She starts saying that they've noticed how responsible D.W.'s become in the last few months... ---- D.W.'s eyes go spirally, and she imagines Mom going on to say that they've got her a nanny. In through the door flys a French nanny with flowing gold hair and a T-shirt with a sun on it. She floats through the air and tells D.W. that she is hers to command. Imaginary Nanny: Now you are equal with mademoiselle Emily. Why a sun? Probably because of King Louis XIV of France, the "Sun King". He liked to dress in clothes which had pictures of the sun on them. While he was in power, he was the most powerful ruler in Europe at the time. During his reign, France led the western world in art, literature, and architecture. -- Source: "The History Puzzle", by Cherry Denman. D.W. doesn't really want a nanny, she wants a houseservant. Something out of 'The Housemaid'' '.... some trivial hack.... ---- We come back to reality as Mom tells D.W. that she's getting an allowance! D.W. looks pouty. She thinks an allowance is a kind of punishment, and points to Arthur, saying that he did it. Dad walks over to her and gives her three quarters. 75¢. He says she'll continue getting it every week as long as she continues being responsible. D.W. decides she likes the concept of an allowance -- free money. ---- She imagines again. She walks through the park and sees Emily having tea with her nanny on a park bench. They ask what's new. D.W. says nothing much, and dumps out the contents of her bag, which is full of money, both bills and change.* D.W.'s backpack bag isn't like the one she recovered in D.W.'s Backpack Mishap. This one's lighter in color. I imagine she got a new one before she got her old one back. *Note the paper money doesn't look like typical Arthur-USA currency, which has a rabbit head in the middle of the bill. These have the denominations marked on them, 2s, 5s, and 10s. Emily's nanny notes that Emily doesn't have any kind of amazing thing like that. It's Emily's turn to look sulky. D.W. says there's no time for arguing. She snaps her fingers and a taxi rolls up. D.W. wants to go to the toy store. * * * The taxi, with its roofrack overloaded with toys, as well as being crammed full of toys inside, pulls up to a cottage. It must be Emily's house. Emily grumbles as the cab stops. She thanks D.W. in a crabby voice, saying it must be great for her to be rich now. D.W. says it's great for her too. She has the driver start unloading toys. Emily goes from being grumpy to being happy -- D.W. bought the toys for her? D.W. says she bought half of them for her. D.W.: Friends should be equal. Emily gives D.W. a big hug. D.W. grins at us. ---- Mom drives D.W. to the park. D.W. says she can't wait to tell Emily about the allowance. When she gets to the park, Emily's nanny is sitting on a park bench. Emily is playing in a sandbox. The Tibbles are playing on the swings. Like in her dream, Emily asks what's new. D.W. says "nothing much". She shows Emily the quarters and starts explaining what an allowance is. Emily says that she's been getting an allowance from her Mom since last year! Emily says "weird", and asks D.W. if she wants to make a desert garden. D.W. doesn't know what to say, having had her train of thought derailed. She can't process the fact that Emily's been getting an allowance longer. D.W. says that she figures that Mom and Dad had to wait in order to save up enough to give her more than Emily. Without looking up, Emily says she gets a dollar. D.W. doesn't know how to respond to that. She then asks the Tibbles if they get an allowance. Tommy has Timmy show her "the book". Timmy walks over from the swings and shows her a book full of figures and checkmarks. It's their bank account book. Timmy says that they save the money and the amount gets bigger and bigger until they have enough to buy a space shuttle. Tommy comes up behind him and says he thought they were saving for a race car. Then they start fighting. D.W. looks unhappy. At dinner, D.W. presents her parents with a scribbly piece of paper which D.W. says is "a bill". Then she explains to them that she knows that they're busy, what with punishing Arthur all the time, but she's worked out how much they would have owed her if they started her allowance when they "were supposed to". As she's rambling on, Mom and Dad's eyebrows tilt downwards. D.W. hands Mom the "bill". Arthur: You can't read, but you can make up a bill? Arthur's in dangerous territory making comments at this point. He avoids not getting yelled at himself. D.W. tells Mom and Dad they don't have to pay right away, just as long as they do before the next time she plays with Emily. For her trouble, she is sent to her room, and told she can come out when "she learns to be respectful" by Mom. Good for Mom. D.W. kicks a troll doll that was unlucky enough to be on the floor. She shouts at the door that she was being respectful -- and that she didn't even put a French nanny on the bill. D.W. flops down on her bed and cries. ---- She imagines walking into a bank vault where Emily and the Tibbles are sitting on a pile of money, coloring. She asks if she can color with them. They all look rather bored and look at her. Emily asks her if she has a bank account book. When D.W. says she doesn't, Emily asks "Then what is there for you to color?" and slams the vault door shut, keeping D.W. out.---- D.W.'s stopped crying and is just sniffling now. The next day, she comes down at breakfast and wishes her mother "good morning". Mom is cooking a pancake. D.W. asks if she needs any help with breakfast. Mom's pleasantly surprised. Mom: Why thank you honey, that's very... D.W. (cutting her off) Responsible. I know. *''D.W. sets the table, even placing a napkin on the plate.'' *''She pours the milk on Arthur's cereal. The cereal looks like "Crunch", and the milk is 2%. When she spills a drop of milk on Arthur's sleeve, she dries his sleeve with a cloth. Arthur looks surprised.'' *''D.W. washes the dishes.'' *''D.W. breaks a dish, and glues it back together, and places the gluey dish on top of a pile of similarly repaired dishes.'' *''D.W. dusts.'' *''D.W. vacuums, including vacuuming Pal.'' *''D.W. unblocks the toilet.'' *''D.W. cleans the kitchen sink.'' *''D.W. cleans the bath.'' D.W.'s riding in the car with Mom, and D.W. looks tired. She casually comments that seeing as how she's done all this responsible stuff without asking, how much more allowance will she get? Mom stops the car with a screech of the brakes, and turns around in her seat to glower at D.W.. In pre-school, we see what D.W. sees. She has a heads-up display overlay as part of her vision, like she's the Terminator. As she looks at a kid, she assesses what the kid's allowance is. *''D.W. looks at a boy playing with a car: $3.00'' *''Her view pans to a young Francine-y looking kid, and to a kid with a backpack and Sue Ellen ears who's back is to us. The allowance meter goes up to $100.00.'' *''Her vision continues panning to the left, to Emily, and the figures in the display start to spiral rapidly.'' Emily says hi and waves. D.W., who's been standing beside Mom, clutches her stomach, her legs wobble, and she starts looking queasy. She says she doesn't feel well, and asks if she can go home as she doesn't feel good. That afternoon, Arthur, Buster, Muffy, and Francine are watching Dark Bunny on TV in the Read's living room. D.W., in her pajamas, comes into the room, and turns off the TV. Arthur and his friends all complain. D.W. tosses aside the TV remote -- Arthur catches it -- D.W. says that this is an emergency. She needs to know how much each of them get for their allowance. Arthur: Why? D.W., holding a clipboard, says that they are all friends, even with different allowances. D.W.: I have to know how you do it. The four kids have expressions which range from bored (Francine) to panicky (Buster). The concensus between them is that they've never considered the fact that they get different allowances. They get different allowances? D.W. is surprised at this. Don't they want to know? Arthur and his buddies look at each other, and shake their heads no. D.W. walks out of the room in disgust, asking if everyone besides her is crazy... Francine: (to Arthur) Your sister is weird. Arthur flips the TV back on. Buster asks Arthur how much allowance he gets. In [http://www.angelfire.com/ma2/ecdc/12901.htm #12901 - "My Club Rules"], Francine mentions that she only gets fifty cents a week allowance. D.W. is on the phone, asking for the mayor. She leaves a message for him, saying that as a law-abiding citizen and tax evader, she thinks there should be a law that every kid get the same allowance. From down the hall, Mom yells out "D.W."... D.W. comes into the hallway to find out what Mom wants. She sees that down the hall, Francine is leaving, followed by Muffy. Buster says it's "so unfair". Francine says to consider this the end of their frendship. Muffy says that it's not her fault, she "deserves more". Still bickering, they leave Arthur's. Looking out the window, we see the three of them walking home. We see Muffy using her cell phone and getting her limo to pick up her up. Arthur storms through the next room while D.W. watches what's happening outside. Arthur: (ticked off) Thanks a lot, D.W.! D.W. doesn't care that Arthur's got no friends now thanks to her. She realizes that all she has to do is make it so nobody knows that she doesn't get a big allowance. D.W. is dropped off for pre-school. Mom explains to her that there'll always be someone with a higher allowance than her, and that there are also plenty of kids with a lower allowance than her. D.W. says that Mom is right. D.W. says she's sorry for being such a baby, and that to prove how resposible she now is, she'll walk into school all by herself. Mom says ok, and that she'll pick her up at two. Before she leaves, Mom hands D.W. some money for this month's milk tickets. D.W. takes the money and walks into school. Once Mom's driven off, D.W. takes some things out of her backpack before she goes into school. D.W. strolls into class wearing a tiara and a pair of sunglasses. She yells out of the door of the class as she walks in that she wants to be picked up exactly at two, "or you're fired". The next thing she does is start yattering into a phone handset which is connected to a phone that must be inside her purse. All the kids stare at her, mouths open. Not paying attention to them, she says into the phone that she phoned to find out how much money she had in her bank account. Pleased with the answer she gets... D.W.: Oh... That much already?! She puts the handset into her bag and apologizes to no one in particular that she had to check how her allowance was doing. Then she excuses herself, saying she has to make another call. Tommy says to Timmy that he never knew D.W. was a princess! D.W.: (on phone) Belboo nemo matiya, bucka. Leko etzima washa. D.W. nods her head. D.W.: Uh huh. Biento. D.W. says to no one in particular that that was just her "Balonian" nanny. D.W. takes off her sunglasses, and continues to talk about her nanny. D.W.: They're way more expensive than the French ones. As I always say, if you have enough allowance, it's worth it! D.W. then sits down at a table in front of the Tibbles. She says she's exhausted. She holds out a bill with a 5 on it and asks if the Tibbles would get her a pillow. They grab the bill off her and say "Yes, your highness". They go off looking for pillows squabbling over who gets the fiver. The teacher says that it's time to get their money ready for this month's milk tickets. Timmy brings D.W. a pillow, followed by Timmy, who says he has a better pillow. D.W. thanks them and gives them four more dollars, two twos, and advises them not to spend it all in one place. D.W. then walks over to Emily and asks if she can buy Emily her milk tickets this month. It's no problem for D.W., as her allowance was "raised to a gazillion dollars". In fact, D.W. will buy everyone's milk tickets this month. She takes out a wad of bills and starts waving it around. The teacher is standing behind her. The teacher looks at the money, and says that's very nice of her, but this is just play money. Everyone in the class apart from Emily starts laughing. D.W. looks unhappy again. D.W. says no it's not... then changes her story: she must have left her real allowance at home... D.W.: Let me make a call... She drops her handbag, and out falls the phone. It's not a real phone -- it's a toy Mary Moo Cow phone. Tommy: She's not a princess! We want our pillows back! In Arthur's universe, nobody can pull off an evil scheme long enough; they usually botch things up by being clumsy. D.W. starts crying. Just because she doesn't get as much allowance doesn't mean she's not as good as they are... It's nap time, and D.W. and Emily are beside each other on the floor. D.W. is still sniveling. Emily turns around and asks if this means she doesn't want to play with her anymore. D.W. rolls over and keeps crying. Emily suggests that she share her allowance with her so that they'll both have the same. D.W.: You'd do that? Emily: If we could play again... D.W. puts out her hand. Emily puts a quarter in it. From across the room, Tommy says that Emily's really nice. Timmy says yah, a lot nicer than "Princess D.W.". D.W. gets up from off the floor and says she's just as nice as Emily, and to demonstrate, she gives Emily two quarters. Then she says to wait... she takes one back and says it's probably easier if they just keep their own allowances. Emily smiles. Does that mean they're still friends? D.W.: Yeah, it's stupid to get so crazy about money. I'll never do that again. They settle down to have a nap. The episode ends with D.W. on the phone at home, trying to get Grandma to contribute to the "D.W. Allowance Fund". From the next room, Mom calls out "D.W." again... D.W. hastily hangs up on Grandma. END. Surprisingly, D.W.'s situation is pretty common among kids, this was even realistic in spirit although taken to extremes, of course. I like Mom and Dad's reaction to DW's pressuring them for more. Although I think D.W. would have deserved a little extra for doing extra work but it wouldn't have raised her weekly allowance. Like Arthur got extra for cleaning the garage in #10802 - "Arthur Bounces Back". D.W. forgot the most obvious arguement, how much does Arthur get? He must get the same or less if one were to do the math on how long he says it would take him to save up ten bucks to buy the moon boots. I really like Emily's new look! I don't know why. For some reason, I did not like both of today's episodes very much. D.W.,you're such a dork.... Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1998, VHS